


defense

by reservethesun (cypheraly)



Series: lsm: a history [9]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Established Relationship, Friendship, Homophobia, M/M, Male Friendship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheraly/pseuds/reservethesun
Summary: in which type comes to pay forth a visit and maybe cause some trouble by making forth's engineering friends wish he'd never shown up.
Relationships: Forth Jaturapoom Jamornhum/Beam Baramee Vongviphan, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Series: lsm: a history [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686070
Comments: 27
Kudos: 222





	defense

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy. Finally an update on this one!! So this focuses mostly on Type talking with Forth and them chilling, but also Type meets Beam for a moment and that's fun. This entry takes place after "unity" in the timeline!

It was not too often that Type found himself on a campus that was not his own. Honestly, he couldn't think of a time he'd actually been to the one he was on that afternoon before - outside of dropping off Arthit once. Arthit was why Type was there in the first place. He'd asked Type to go and check on Forth, who was having a rough go of it lately. Type wasn't very close to Forth, but they hung out and he knew that Forth was someone that Arthit had become good friends with. So, of course, he was someone that Type would have no problems spending time with. Besides, it gave him an excuse to sit out a day with Tharn’s family. He liked them all decently enough, but sometimes the whole happy family around the dinner table with his boyfriend's family was just too much for him to handle. He didn't feel like dealing with it that day. So when he had the excuse that he was needed by a friend, he took it. 

Type didn't really know where he was going from where he had parked the car, though. He flicked his hair back out of his eyes as he walked along what seemed to be the main pathway. There were a couple of students walking his way that seemed to be wearing that school’s engineering workshop shirt, so Type stopped the one closest to him as the two of them passed him. “Do you know Forth?” he asked, hoping that one of them would at least know who he was. When they nodded at the question, he asked if they knew where he was. 

“P’Forth is at the cafeteria,” one of them told him, pointing in the direction that Type assumed was the cafeteria.

Type nodded and headed in that direction after thanking them. It didn't take him very long to find the cafeteria that the other student was talking about. Type spotted Forth sitting with some other engineer students. He also saw who he was pretty sure were Forth’s friends from outside the engineering department on the other side of the cafeteria, talking among themselves. He couldn't be sure, though, because he didn't know them too well and they were pretty far away. They were vaguely familiar, though. 

No matter who they were, Type made a beeline for the table that Forth was at. Forth was frowning as the guys around him seemed to be laughing at something. Whatever it was, Forth didn't seem to be amused by it. “Move over,” Type insisted as he grabbed the shoulder of the guy sitting next to Forth to get his attention and make sure he knew Type was talking to him. The guy looked up at him and scoffed, and Type shoved at his shoulder to push him aside. “Don't make me tell you again.”

“Type,” Forth greeted with a small, amused smirk. He then nodded at the guy sitting next to him, indicating that he should move over like he was told to. “Move.” The guy looked as though he was going to argue, but one of the others dragged him aside to make room for Type to sit down on the bench next to Forth. “What are you doing here?”

“Got bored,” was Type’s answer. Though the doubtful look Forth sent him told him that his statement wasn't believed. “I didn't realize I needed a reason. I can go.” Type stood up to leave, but Forth put a hand on his shoulder and pushed down to get him to sit again. “Thought so.”

“Who are you?” one of the other engineering students asked Type while eying him with a slightly obvious look of discontent. Type was used to that reaction, but that was because people on his campus knew about his bad attitude. Strangers didn't often look at him that way. Unless he was hanging onto Tharn at the bar - but that was another story altogether. 

Type clicked his tongue against his teeth and rested an elbow on the table before stealing a bit of Forth’s food. “So, a bunch of us-”

“Are you going to ignore my question?”

Type sighed heavily and fixed a level look at the guy. “It looks that way, doesn't it? Now shut up. I came here to talk to P’Forth, not… whoever you are.” Forth tried to mask a laugh by taking a drink out of the cup on his tray as Type looked back at him. “Like I was trying to say, there's a bunch of us gathering at Arthit’s campus on Saturday. You in?”

“Mn. Can I bring someone?” Forth replied, subtly glancing over his shoulder toward the table that Type had noticed before.

Type didn't even bother to be subtle as he turned in his seat to look. One of the guys was definitely looking in their direction while seeming like he was trying to not - his expression somewhere between curious, confused, and annoyed. Type wiggled his fingers in a wave before he looked back at Forth. “You can bring your lover boy, sure. Not like the rest of us won't bring ours. Can't wait to finally meet him in person.”

Type suddenly faced the guy across the table from him again, hearing the guy mumble some underhanded insults about Forth about his relationship with the medical student. “Do you want to say that again?” he asked. There was an edge to his voice that had everyone on the table grow suddenly weary, though Type still had what almost appeared to be a friendly smile on his face. “The lot of you are fucking stupid, aren't you?”

“What did you say?” the guy asked as he was up on his feet and glaring down at Type.

Type seemed bored and not threatened in the slightest. “I said you're fucking stupid. I mean you'd have to be after the subtle warning from engineers of other schools and you're still running that mouth of yours like it's got nothing better to do.” 

“Type,” Forth warned lowly, but Type ignored him in favor of crossing his arms on top of the table.

“Who he fucks - or who fucks him, I'm really not sure your dynamic,” Type said as he looked to Forth, getting momentarily sidetracked from his intended statement. Forth just shrugged with a small gesture of his head and a look on his face that Type took to mean either way worked. “Nice.”

Something in the small smirk on Type’s face made Forth feel like Type’s “accidental” derailment was more on purpose to make the other guy uncomfortable. Which he obviously was by how red in the face he got as he seemed to be contemplating whether or not he should leave. “You?”

Type nearly snorted out a laugh at the question. “We haven't spent nearly enough time together if you have to ask.” Type paused for only a split second before he was smirking again as he stole Forth’s drink. “I love my boyfriend's dick too much to even consider switching. He does this thing-”

“N’Type, where is your handler? Oh my God.” Forth spoke through laughter and a shake of his head. Type seemed far too proud of himself at the way the other student had paled at his words. 

“P’Arthit is with his boyfriend. Probably getting-”

“I beg you to control yourself,” Forth said, though he was once again laughing at Type’s complete lack of filter. Type shrugged his shoulders and smirked to himself as he took a drink out of the stolen cup.

“What's the fun in that?” Type mumbled as the other guy said something under his breath that sounded like “disgusting”. It made Type sharply set down the cup in his hand and take a deep breath while looking from Forth to the asshole standing in front of him on the other side of the table. “About as disgusting as boys like you bragging about sticking it in some poor girl who doesn't realize what an asshole and horrible friend you are.”

He quickly placed his hands on top of the table, almost leaning into Type's space, and demanded that Type repeat himself. Type just sighed heavily and crossed his arms on top of the table again while shifting around on his seat in an attempt to get comfortable. “Here's the deal, fucker,” Type said instead of repeating himself. “You're going to take your insults and shove them so far up your own ass you can no longer reach them.” The guy scoffed and Type uncrossed his arms to tap his fingers against the top of the table twice as he tried to keep himself in check. The only positive he could think of for the situation was that if he decided to hit the guy, he was not wearing anything that could tie him to his school. “If you insult Forth, harass him, or try to make him feel any sort of way that isn't respected, you're going to not only deal with me but I'll make sure you get a personalized visit from every one of those boys that were here before. I can guarantee they won't treat you as nicely as me.” Not that Type would treat him nicely, either, but that was not the point. 

“And why the hell should I care about an empty threat like that?” the other student questioned with a short, disbelieving laugh.

Type looked over at Forth, silently pleading with him to be able to just punch the guy already. “Ai’Type…” Forth said. He was no stranger in getting into fights with people. He tried to avoid it with his classmates, though. Especially ones from his year. Unless they said something or did something horrible to someone else, of course. Forth could handle it. He didn't want Type getting into trouble for no reason, though. Which was why he shook his head, reminding Type not to react with his fists.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Type looked back to the other guy. “I don't make empty threats,” he said. Well. He didn't make empty threats to people like him. Tharn and all of his friends were another story but the guy didn't need to know about that. “And I don't appreciate narrow minded assholes talking shit about my friends just because they prefer dick to… whatever it is you like.” Type knew there was a time that he was just as bad as the other guy, worse even. He'd made a lot of mistakes. But he'd grown and learned and accepted himself as he is. The fact that he was incredibly gay was one of the things that came harder for him to accept, but he'd gotten there eventually. “So if you want to see someone who looks like me embarrass you in front of all your friends by kicking your ass, keep it up.”

The guy looked for several seconds like he was going to argue with Type but when he noticed that almost everyone in the area was watching him he just sneered at Type and walked off. Type then turned to look at Forth. “Why the fuck haven't you kicked his ass? We both know you can,” he said. 

“Promised I was going to stop fighting,” Forth grumbled before he grabbed the cup Type had set aside earlier in order to take a drink out of it. He shrugged and set the cup down when Type shot him a look. “Beam doesn't like it.”

“You're so whipped.”

“You say that like you're not.”

Type paused for a couple of seconds before he stole more of Forth’s food, ignoring the comment on principle or something. He knew that Forth was right, but he didn't want to admit it aloud. “When do I get to meet him?” Type asked. “I'm assuming he's the one across the way that keeps glaring at me.” Type had an amused smirk on his face as he glanced over his shoulder toward the table he'd noticed earlier once again. “Reminds me of when people thought I was Arthit’s boyfriend and Kongpob got annoyed.” Of course that had been before Type had met Kongpob and before the other two had actually started dating. So it was different, and Type hadn't known at the time that was why Kongpob had seemed so annoyed with him. 

“You like causing problems everywhere you go, don't you?” Forth chuckled when Type smiled with a deceptively sweet smile. 

“It's more fun that way. Now, come on. Introduce me to your boy.” Type grabbed Forth’s arm and tugged him up onto his feet. “Or I'll walk over there myself and tell him-”

“Yeah, yeah. Keep your threats to yourself.” Forth rolled his eyes but started to lead Type over to the table where the doctor gang was sitting, eating their lunches. Well, Kit and Phana were eating - Beam was angrily poking at his food.

“Who is your friend?” Phana asked when he saw them approaching the table.

“This is Type,” Forth said. His introduction made Beam look up quickly at the two of them. He'd heard Forth talk about Type before, but hadn't actually met him yet. Some of his annoyance seemed to fade and he looked much more at ease in the way that Type rested his arm on Forth’s shoulder and leaned against him. Type waved at the three of them with his other hand. “He goes to school across town with that kid Ae.”

“Oh, yeah. We've heard about you,” Kit said. “One of the ones who is friends with that other engineering student, right?”

Type nodded his head at the question. “That would be me,” he agreed. “I had some free time and thought I'd come harass P’Forth a bit.” He then pointed at Beam and smiled. “I take it you're the boyfriend. Forth talks about you a lot. He never said you had a glare to rival mine, though. From how he talks, you'd think the sun shone out of your a-”

“Type, really,” Forth said with a huff of air.

“Well, it's true.” Type rolled his eyes and reached up to poke Forth’s cheek before he stood up straight. “His friends in the engineering department are assholes. Except that one kid.”

“Ming.”

Type nodded at Forth’s response and Kit looked confused for a few seconds. He hadn't realized that Ming had met Forth’s friend before. “Good kid. You've done well with that one, Ai’Forth.” 

“I can't take the credit,” Forth said with a heavy sigh. “He was that way before hazing.”

Type just shrugged. He didn't have to voice the thought that Forth should take the credit anyway. Forth was sure that was what Type was thinking. “Anyway. I'm assuming that string bean is Phana and the small one is Kit.”

“Excuse me!” Kit nearly growled in irritation. “I'm not that small.”

Type just smirked in amusement and nodded his head. “Sure.” He nudged Forth with his shoulder, then, before nodding his head back in the direction of the parking lot. “Come on. I'm supposed to kidnap you and bring you to the other campus.”

“Why?” asked Beam, making Type look back to him.

“His non-asshole engineering friends want to see him on their campus. We'll have him back at a decent hour, Doctor Beam.”

“What about your classes?”

Forth rested his hands on top of the table and leaned over it close to Beam while poking his cheek, obviously wanting a kiss from his boyfriend. “No afternoon classes today,” he reminded Beam.

Beam reached up and gently pushed at Forth’s cheek, making Forth pout at him. “Stop that. Cute doesn't work for you.”

“Sure it doesn't.” Forth obviously didn't believe Beam’s comment but just shrugged as he stood up straight. “I'll see you guys later then. Type just wanted to meet you. We'll go now before he starts running his mouth again.”

“P’Forth, don't be an asshole to the person driving you,” Type warned as he tugged on Forth’s arm.

“With what car? Surely Tharn doesn't trust you with his.”

Forth followed after Type anyway as they bickered good naturedly while heading toward the parking lot. They were almost to the car when the sound of Beam calling for Forth behind them made them both stop and turn to look. Type then looked at Forth as he said, “Don't take too long.”

Type continued to the car and got in as Forth waited for Beam. Forth smiled when Beam caught up to him. “Yeah?” he asked as he put his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.

“Are you okay?” questioned Beam with a small frown that only deepened when the smile on Forth’s face faltered some.

“Sure.” Forth nodded and pulled one hand out of his pocket to rub the side of his neck. “Just… Stressed out. My friends apparently decided I need some time away. But it's cool.”

“Why didn't you say things were-”

“Don't worry about me. I'm a big boy. I can handle it.” Forth smiled at Beam again as he dropped his hand to his side. He sighed when Beam just gave him a look in response. “Really, it's okay. Just some of the assholes in the department get a little difficult to stomach sometimes.”

Beam nodded his head a few times as he glanced over to the car that Type was waiting in. He felt a bit horrible that it took one of Forth’s friends coming to campus for him to realize just how bad Forth was really feeling. “You can talk to me, you know,” Beam insisted. “I want you to tell me things. Not just the good things.”

Forth smiled a little and nodded his head. “Yeah. Okay. Look, I'll… We can talk later. I promise.” Beam looked as though he wanted to argue but he nodded slowly. “I've got to go before Type gets pissy and makes me walk half way there.”

“Okay. Come over when you get back.”

“Yeah. Okay. I'll let you know when I'm heading back,” Forth insisted.

“Good.” Beam gave Forth another small smile before he stepped closer and pressed a quick kiss to Forth’s cheek. Forth gave Beam a bright smile at that, which Beam could not help but return. “Go. Have fun with your friends.”

Forth nodded with a hum at the dismissal but then he quickly stole a kiss from his boyfriend before rushing over to the car where Type was waiting and climbed into the passenger side. “It's about time,” Type complained. “I was about to leave you here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://reservethesun.tumblr.com) about my fics, the shows, or anything!!


End file.
